Praia
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: - Vem, Camie! Vem comigo. – pediu Milo. Segurando a mão do ruivo, levou-o para próximo de uma elevação de pedras. Sentou-se e o puxou para que ficasse a sua frente. Sendo abraçado pelo ruivo, ergueu um pouco a cabeça e ofereceu os lábios para que este o beijasse. - UA


Concurso NFF II/2015, Férias ou Viagem - [Desafio] Otaku Valentine's Day (Tema: Amor Romântico) - [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal II, Signo: Aquário do Fórum Need For Fic  
 _ **Postada originalmente em 10/02/2015**_

 **Itens:** 1\. "Não importa o que aconteça, viagens lhe dão uma história para contar." (Provérbio Judeu)  
5\. "Seja um explorador. O universo está cheio de coisas maravilhosas e mágicas." (Flávia)

 **Beta:** Minha querida Virgo no Áries, que me ajudou quando eu mais precisava, aceitando betar essa fic em tempo recorde! Merci, mon ange! 3

 _ **Dedico essa fic ao aniversário de Camus que foi no sábado junto comigo (07/02). Faz tempo que não faço isso, por isso, me perdoem se não ficou aos pés do que estou acostumada. Gelado, essa é toda sua!**_

 **oOoOoOo**

O ronco do motor do carro esporte preto, cortando a estrada beira mar, era o único barulho quebrando o silêncio daquela noite estrelada. Haviam mudado os planos, e lá estavam eles, rumando para mais um tempo de recesso juntos.

Os tão esperados dias de férias nunca foram tão comemorados por ambos como aqueles! De fato, já fazia bem mais de dois anos que não conseguiam curtir trinta dias longe do cansaço e dos estafantes dias na Suprema Corte e no hospital.

Com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios carnudos, o loiro de longos cabelos cacheados volveu os olhos para o ruivo que dormitava, sentado no banco do carona. O semblante relaxado em nada lembravam as feições tensas e marcadas de dias atrás.

Fora uma luta conseguirem coordenar tudo e acertarem às férias de ambos para o mesmo mês.

Para Milo, um advogado brilhante e que trabalhava na corregedoria de Atenas, seus superiores tentaram até o último convencê-lo de pegar apenas alguns poucos dias de férias. Ele poderia ser o melhor, como seus chefes mesmo haviam dito, mas ele tinha plena consciência de que até mesmo os melhores falham. E antes que isso acontecesse e que a união com o ruivo desmoronasse, ele lutara com unhas e dentes, ameaçando até pedir para ser exonerado, caso seu pedido de férias não fosse aceito em seus termos. Sabia que não poderia exigir muito, mas férias eram férias. E além do mais, não importando o que acontecesse, fazia algum tempo que não tinham boas recordações de viagens ou mesmo histórias para contar.

Suspirando, preferiu deixar as lembranças de meses atrás para lá, e aproveitar o tempo que teriam juntos. Não era o momento, e todo o sofrimento vivenciados juntos, deveria ficar no passado como já haviam combinado. Mas como esquecer que tudo ficara na pendência apenas dele? Sim, toda dele, pois Camus tinha lá alguns privilégios por ser chefe do setor de ortopedia do hospital em que trabalhava.

Milo não pode evitar de lembrar, de um dos jogadores machucados que ficara aos cuidados do namorado. Esse mesmo jogador, quando soubera do início das férias do ruivo, dissera para que ele aproveitasse, pois se outras celebridades se machucassem nesse meio tempo, os outros profissionais da área, cuidariam muito bem deles. Não que Camus não fizesse falta, mas que os outros poderiam suprir sua ausência até seu retorno.

E graças aos deuses que o 'doutor' teimoso, dera razão aos argumentos bem fundamentados do loiro, e até mesmo de alguns poucos pacientes que souberam sobre as férias.

Coçando um dos olhos, o grego piscou forte tentando afastar o sono que começava a querer dominá-lo. Ele havia prometido chamar o namorado caso ele se sentisse cansado, mas o teimoso escorpiano queria fazer uma surpresa para o companheiro.

Quando Milo colocava algo na cabeça, era difícil desistir, ou mesmo deixar para depois. Ele chegava a ser pior que o teimoso aquariano ao seu lado.

Prestando atenção ao que fazia, mordiscou o lábio inferior ao notar ainda o quanto faltava para chegarem à linda praia a qual o resort localizava. Tinham alguns quilômetros pela frente, porém para o loiro nada era impossível quando se tratava de Camus. Entretanto, ele também não queria e nem podia brincar com a segurança dos dois.

Bocejando, Milo achou melhor parar o carro no próximo posto de gasolina, e dar-se por vencido. Talvez fosse mais seguro acordar o namorado e pedir para que este assumisse a direção. Poderia pensar em alguma coisa pelo caminho, claro, enquanto o sono não o levasse para o mundo dos sonhos.

Assim que parou o carro próximo à entrada da lanchonete no posto, Milo sorriu ao voltar os olhos na direção de Camus. Ele continuava dormindo. Talvez, quem sabe, se ele não o despertasse, fosse tomar uma boa xícara de café forte, não ajudasse a manter-se acordado?

"Teimoso!" - pensou ao sair sem fazer barulho do carro. Sim, era muito teimoso. Dando de ombros, adentrou rapidamente no estabelecimento, e sem pensar foi logo pedindo pela bebida escura, quentinha e bem forte.

Em pouco tempo estava de volta ao carro, e continuando a jornada. O relógio digital no painel do carro marcava quase quatro da manhã. Realmente, ele tinha de dar a mão a palmatória. Camus tinha razão. Se tivessem saído mais cedo, chegariam antes da meia noite. Mas de nada adiantaria chorar pelo que ele mesmo havia procurado, afinal fora ele quem insistira para saírem de madrugada para assim evitarem um maior movimento.

A bebida fumegante parecia ter revigorado e dado uma injeção de ânimo no loiro. Quando já estavam quase chegando, Camus resmungou um pouco, mas Milo o tranquilizou ao tocar-lhe a coxa. O céu começava a ganhar leves cores avermelhadas. Um novo dia estava iniciando.

\- Onde estamos? – a voz levemente rouca quebrando o silêncio.

\- Já estamos próximo ao resort, Camie! – Milo respondeu, e estendendo o braço, tocou carinhosamente a bochecha do outro.

Fechando um pouco os olhos, o francês, que há muito havia adotado a Grécia como seu país natal, segurou a mão de Milo com a sua e a levou aos lábios.

\- Então, creio que non adianta eu ralhar com você por non ter me chamado, non?

Milo sorriu divertido, mas nada respondeu. Observando uma das placas de sinalização, deixou que seu pensamento ganhasse asas. Uma nova ideia o assolou. Sem nada dizer, ligou o sinal de seta, e na próxima saída deixou a pista principal.

\- Mon ange, eu estava brincando. – Camus mirou-o com interesse. – Onde está nos levando agora?

\- Hmm... se eu contar vai estragar a surpresa, Camie! – respondeu sem revelar-lhe nada.

Fazia algum tempo que não voltavam para o resort, então o ruivo não conseguia notar nada que o lembrasse de onde poderiam estar indo. Ainda era cedo para fazerem o check-in na recepção, e Milo só podia estar aprontando uma, que somente ele tinha o dom.

Revirando um pouco os olhos, o francês rendeu-se ao que o namorado queria. E na realidade, de nada adiantaria brigar, ou mesmo ralhar com ele agora. Observando melhor o caminho que o loiro havia tomado, Camus finalmente abriu um sorriso, já sabia onde estavam indo, mas por hora, resolveu nada dizer.

Assim que Milo parou o carro esportivo na praia, virando-se na direção de Camus, sustentou o olhar rubro penetrante. O azul celeste mesclando com um leve tom avermelhado, parecia estar despedindo-se do céu noturno.

O barulho do mar arrebentando nas pedras, alto e contínuo quebrando o silêncio da praia deserta.

\- Você lembra...

\- Claro que lembro, mon ange! – Camus respondeu antes mesmo de Milo conseguir completar a pergunta. Como esquecer do dia mais feliz da vida de ambos?

\- Nos conhecemos aqui. – Milo mirou-o com ardor. Nos lábios um sorriso bobo. Puxando o ruivo por uma mecha de suas madeixas, mordiscou o lábio inferior, regozijando ao ouvir o gemido rouco que escapara pelos lábios semiabertos. Tomando posse dos lábios macios do ruivo, o beijou com volúpia. Quando os lábios se separaram, permaneceram de olhos fechados com as testas unidas.

Camus acariciava a lateral do corpo do grego lentamente. As respirações misturando, mexendo com a libido de ambos. Fazia tempo que não se curtiam com tamanha calma. A vida agitada de ambos havia lhes roubado muito deles, e agora, apesar de tudo, parecia que nada havia acontecido. O romantismo, mesmo que raro ainda estava lá.

Numa troca de olhares se entenderam, e saindo do carro, deixaram os sapatos guardados, e seguiram de mãos dadas para a praia. A areia fofa, ainda gelada, os recebendo e dando as boas-vindas. O mar azul rosnava furioso ao ter as ondas desfeitas ao se chocarem com as pedras da encosta.

Nenhum dos dois era muito romântico, mas por vezes, as coisas mudavam um pouco de figura e se deixavam levar pelo momento.

Caminhando de mãos dadas perto das pedras, deixaram o mar lamber-lhe os pés. Caminhando separados um pouco, Milo avistou algo brilhante, e ao pegar, entregou ao aquariano uma pequena e linda conchinha.

\- Merci... – Agradeceu, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, o loiro chutou as ondas, espirrando no outro. – Ora, isso non se faz, Milo! – e juntando-se a ele, lançou água com os pés. Guardando a conchinha no bolso da calça, correu atrás do namorado, quando este tentou fugir da 'guerra' d'água que ele mesmo havia começado.

Risos divertidos, palavras lançadas ao léu. Os corações batendo forte. Os olhares apaixonados. Camus quase havia parado o loiro, mas este usando um gingado de corpo, conseguiu sair sem ser pego. Ao ver que o ruivo havia parado um pouco, o chamou.

\- Venha, Camie! – Milo gritou ao perceber que este continuava parado no mesmo local observando alguma coisa. – O que foi? – Preocupou-se. Vendo Camus vindo em sua direção, encurtou a distância caminhando também na direção dele.

\- Olhe que magnifico, Milo! – Camus volveu os olhos em direção do horizonte. A noite finalmente havia cedido seu lugar para o céu claro da manhã. Ao longe, as gaivotas começavam com seu bailado nos céus, mergulhando certeiras no mar para pescar.

\- É perfeito! – o loiro falou baixinho ao abraça-lo. Sentia o coração de Camus bater de encontro ao seu. Deslizando uma das mãos da base do pescoço até a cintura do outro, deixou que esta repousasse sobre uma das nádegas. Com a outra mão, delicadamente, fez com que este olhasse em seus olhos. Deslizando a língua pelo contorno dos lábios, levemente, rubros, Milo beijou-o, mais uma vez.

Um beijo ardoroso, um beijo ,que assim como as águas do mar, estava levando para longe todas as complicações que haviam passado. As respirações alteradas misturando. Mãos fortes e hábeis reaprendendo caminhos que por motivos que eram melhor não lembrar, haviam sido esquecidos. Arfares, e gemidos. Mordidas e chupões. O controle da razão sobre a emoção vencendo e dominando.

\- Vem, Camie! Vem comigo. – pediu Milo. Segurando a mão do ruivo, levou-o para próximo de uma elevação de pedras. Sentou-se e o puxou para que ficasse a sua frente. Sendo abraçado pelo outro, ergueu um pouco a cabeça e ofereceu os lábios para que este o beijasse.

Mãos hábeis buscavam por uma brecha entre o tecido e pele de alabastro. Empurrando um pouco o aquariano para trás, o escorpiano puxou a camisa que o outro usava para fora da calça, e aproveitando dessa situação, puxou-o novamente para si mordiscando os mamilos e marcando o peitoral com leves chupões e mordidas.

Camus jogou a cabeça um pouco para trás, segurando-se com ambas as mãos nos ombros de Milo, quando este apalpou seu sexo por cima da calça mesmo. Sustentando os olhos azuis, o ruivo mordiscou os lábios e baixando um pouco o corpo sem avisar, puxou a camisa do outro, abrindo o cinto e as calças.

Em expectativa, o loiro acariciou os longos fios rubros e impaciente esperou para ter certeza do que estava desconfiado. Gemeu alto ao sentir a língua e os lábios passando por cima de seu pênis ainda preso pela boxer preta.

\- Camie... – murmurou. A voz levemente rouca. Segurando com força nos fios finos, quase gritou ao sentir os dentes roçarem em sua pele quando estes puxaram a boxer, e assim livrando seu pênis pulsante.

Com um sorriso matreiro, Camus mirou-o no momento em que deslizava a língua pelos lábios. E antes mesmo de Milo poder dizer alguma coisa, o ruivo se ajeitou entre suas pernas, abocanhando seu membro até o talo. Sugando, lambendo e deixando os dentes roçarem no membro teso, o aquariano sentia-se impelido a continuar a cada vez que sentia as mãos do loiro segurarem com mais forças em seus cabeços.

Sentia o próprio membro pulsar, desejando por alivio, mas primeiro gostaria de dar prazer ao namorado. E o ruivo sabia muito bem como deixá-lo maluco. Mordiscando a base do pênis do loiro, deslizou os lábios para as bolas e enquanto as chupava, com uma das mãos massageava o pênis, estimulando-o mais.

Ao sentir que Milo iria gozar, Camus apertou com força o pênis dele, e enquanto fazia isso, sustentou-lhe o olhar.

\- Pelos céus, Camus! – grunhiu Milo – Me deixa gozar. – pediu.

Puxando a camisa que usava e desafivelando o cinto da calça, o ruivo se afastou, jogando a camisa no chão.

\- Eu tenho algo melhor em mente, e talvez você goste da ideia! – Sedução, persuasão, seu nome é Camus.

Levantando e sem dar respostas, Milo retirou toda sua roupa e ao avançar sobre o ruivo, também ajudou-o com o resto de suas roupas.

Usando as camisas como mini esteiras, Camus abraçou-se a Milo. Os lábios unidos. Os corpos roçando um no outro. Os sexos pulsantes roçando um no outro. Mordidas, gemidos. Um caminho de beijos, chupões e lambidas no pescoço. Demorou um pouco mais nos mamilos e, finalmente, se apossando do pênis teso.

Tentando conter um grito, Camus arfou colocando uma das mãos sobre os lábios.

\- Mi-lo... – o nome do grego escapou entre os gemidos e arfares. Afastando um pouco mais as pernas, arregalou os olhos ao sentir a respiração tão próxima a pele sensível de seu ânus. Sugando os dedos que lhe eram oferecidos, Camus os deixou bem lubrificados. Trincou os dentes ao ter dois dígitos deslizados com maestria para dentro de si.

O loiro precisou colocar a mão livre sobre o baixo ventre do namorado para conte-lo um pouco. Queria localizar o local que dava mais prazer para ele, e com movimentos de abrir e fechar os dedos, sentiu o tranco. Havia tocado o ponto que levaria seu francês até as estrelas. Ao sentí-lo mais receptivo, retirou os dígitos e sorriu ao escutar o muxoxo que Camus deixou escapar.

Deslizando, lentamente, o membro para dentro do ruivo, esperou que este se acostumasse para começar a se mover. Gingando os quadris para instigar o loiro, Camus puxou-o para um abraço, beijando-o com ardor.

Os movimentos mais rápidos, as respirações descompassadas. Gemidos altos se perdendo no ar. Arranhões, chupões. Marcas do amor selvagem. Um pouco antes de Milo alcançar seu ápice, o ruivo gozou entre os corpos de ambos, com a pressão exercida ao redor do pênis do loiro. Enquanto este também depois de mais uma investidas, derramou-se dentro do namorado.

Milo deitou sobre Camus, mordiscando a orelha dele.

\- Amo você! – murmurou ao sentir os braços do outro o abraçando.

\- Hmm... também te amo! – respondeu, languidamente, o médico. – Talvez fosse melhor irmos para o hotel. Alguém pode...

\- Shhh... essa hora somente o céu e o mar como testemunha de que estamos aqui, nús. – gracejou Milo. – Podemos ficar mais um pouco. Creio que ainda tenhamos tempo de sobra para fazer o check-in no resort.

Camus sorriu, movimentou o corpo como podia.

\- Camie, se continuar assim, não vamos sair daqui nunca, e aí sim poderemos ser pegos ainda desnudos. – Gracejou ao mordiscar o pescoço dele. – Doutor, me sinto um explorador, desvendando coisas novas, mágicas que foram deixadas para trás devido ao nosso cotidiano. Eu não quero mais perder esse sentimento!

\- Nem eu Milo! Nem eu!

No céu as gaivotas voavam, graciosamente, testemunhas barulhentas de um amor que se renovava.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

*Coelha Aquariana sentada quietinha a frente do PC de mesa. Mordiscando um Pocky, está pensativa*

 **Kardia:** *roubando o pocky de chocolate da loirinha* Pocky... hmm... e nem oferece? *colocando o doce na boca*

*bufando* Ai Kardia, eu mereço! *revirando os olhos* Não precisava roubar meu Pocky! Era só pedir, e eu te dava várias.

 **Kardia:** Como se eu não te conhecesse! *mirando-a intensamente* Você iria negar de me dar Pocky, como também vai novamente deixar Dégel e a mim sem fics com conteúdo mais quente, se é que me entende?

Ai Kardia... Eu vou escrever com vocês!

 **Kardia** : Estou ouvindo essa ladainha faz tempo! Agora até mesmo fic de Uta Prince não sei o que você está tentando escrever?

Kardia, me poupe vai! Vá lá fazer companhia ao Dégel e me deixa trabalhar. Assim eu não demoro para escrever algo com vocês! E vai... vaza! Preciso agradecer as pessoas amigas que aqui chegaram.

*vendo o escorpiano dar meia volta. Suspirando*

Bem, é isso! Fazia tempo que não fazia nada para o Camus, e essa fic saiu! Espero que gostem, e façam uma ficwriter Coelha feliz... Deixem comentários!

Obrigado, e até meu próximo surto!  
Beijos  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
